


Un-Titled

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, NOT -a- STORY, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem...About Leonard Snart...That's it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Titled

His father's darkness tainted his life,  
His mother didn't help,  
When one parent came back for more,  
He killed the horrid whelp.

Atop a building he did stare,  
At the future, burning, bleak,  
He took the Brit up on his offer,  
He was never one to weep.

When called to arms against their foe,  
His Cold Gun in his hands,  
He fought and stole and schemed his way,  
To bring them to their ends.

They lost, they won, they did as must,  
His partner changed mid-way,  
They kept on fighting 'til they found,  
The enemy hiding away.

They thought he would be nothing,  
They told him to his face,  
But when it came to end it all,  
He took his partner's place.

Cold bright light in eyes as chilling,  
An air of confidence he adorns,  
While the power in his hand grows,  
To the fake 'Time Masters' he scorns.

Those fleeing rats who deserve worse,  
You will not have this victory,  
Soon your atoms will disperse,  
"There are no strings on me."

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shows or the Characters.   
> (I just own these rhyming lines of sap.)


End file.
